The Storm of the Sea
by Dice Master
Summary: Follow the adventures of Mystera, a Draenei, and Salix, a Blood Elf. An unlikely pair for sure. Read their story to see for yourself as they take on various enemies, meet new people, make new friends, and explore the vast lands of Azeroth!
1. Chapter 1

(Mystera's PoV)

While sitting on a small out-cropping of rocks, my golden glowing eyes stared off into space. Not the smartest thing to do in the barrens, but I was not worried. I could not sense anyone or thing but a few plainstriders wandering around. My pet, Lulu, lay near by, enjoying our break from hunting. Her purple hyena fur creating a slight contrast on the rocks, was warm to the touch. My own blue skin was warming nicely in the sun. I was glad for keeping my auburn hair short or it would have been overbearing in this stifling atmosphere. My name is Mystera. I am a Draenei hunter and I love to explore new lands, even if it means getting into trouble.

Lulu and I have been exploring the Barrens now for a good couple of weeks. This place is horrible. The only good things around are the small oasis'. Aside from those, there are dangers to watch for such as centaurs, raptors, hyenas and the occasional horde member that may pose a threat.

A sudden, low growl quickly brought my mind back into focus. "What is it, Lulu?" I asked just before sensing another humanoid heading my way. I had been resting close enough to Ratchet incase I needed to get some supplies. I had thought I was far enough away not to be bothered by anyone, but appearently I misjudged.

When the humanoid came within my view, I could tell it was definitely an Orc and with him traveled a raptor. "Well that explains why he was heading straight for me. He is a hunter as well!" I whispered to myself. Now, I do not harbor any prejudicious for other races, no matter what side they are on. However, I have no qualms about removing any threat to myself either.

I am not one to brag, but over the few years I have been traveling and hanging out in neutral towns, I have learned how to speak that atrocious Orcish langauge, so then if he spoke it, I could understand and reply. I remained seated, waiting, watching for any aggressive signs from the other hunter or his pet. He came to a halt just outside of my bows' firing range. 'Smart hunter.' I thought, smiling to myself. But then came the offensive words, "What are you doing here, Draenei filth?" I tilted my head to the left, surprised to hear him speaking Common. "Resting," I answered with a hint of sarcasm. "Didn't notice anyone else around and Ratchet is soooo boring. It's much nicer here." I said, with a smile forming to show I was not in the mood to be bothered. Evidently, that was not the correct answer. The look the Orc gave me was a mixture of disbelief and anger. It really made me want to laugh at him.

The Orc barely moved, but I had sensed the unseen command and saw his rapter tense ready to attack. Lulu was already in motion, as was I. No way was I going to let the fool get me first. From my vantage point, I easily jumped from the rocks, landing and sprinting for the Orc. He quickly found himself lying flat on his back, with one of my hooves firmly planted in the center of his chest and with my sword resting on his throat. Lulu had the raptor pinned down, her teeth slowly sinking into its throat.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mystera's PoV)

"Move and I'll end your life now. Or, stay put, while I walk away from here, and you'll live. The choice is yours." I told him. "If I stay, what about my raptor?" the imprudent Orc asked. "Lulu hasn't killed it yet, and she won't. As soon as we are out of sight you may heal your pet." Was my reply. The Orc would have nodded in agreement, I am sure, if my sword had not been so close to his throat, so instead he simply stated with a glare "Alright."

I removed my hoof and resheathed my sword. I turned and started heading for Ratchet, with a quick whistle Lulu let go of the raptor and sprinted towards me. I didn't bother to look back. I knew the Orc would take care of his pet first.

The sun was just starting to set when I entered Ratchet, and thankfully, the town was quiet. I made my way up to the inn to rent a room for the night, and set Lulu up with a stall in the stables since our pets were not allowd inside.

As I enter the inn I quickly scanned the area. A small group of Orcs sat to the left of the doors, drinking and whispers amidst themselves. Sitting behind them was a large Tauren, and from the looks of him he was a druid. Then my eyes caught sight of a small group of Forsaken. My whole body shivered. 'Man, they give me the creeps.' I thought to myself. "What can I do you for?" came the innkeepers friendly, but sudden voice, snapping my attention back to why I was there. "I need a room for the night." was my reply.

(Orc's pov)

A dark figure rapidly stalked through the quiet town of Ratchet, heading for the inn. Next to the figure traveled an equally dark looking beast. The doors to the lodge were violently shoved open, and a very pissed-off Orc barged in demanding, "Did a bitch of a Draenei come in here?", which pulled the attention of the whole room. "Now, I won't be having any trouble from the likes of you!" snarled the innkeeper. "I'll take that as a yes then. Don't worry, I'm not staying." sneered the Orc as he turned and left the building.

He slipped into the stables looking for a purple hyena. When he found the pet, he smiled viciously, pulling out his axe and his raptor ready to attack. He jumped as he heard a familiar feminine voice behind him purr, "You want to know what's so sad about this situation? I had actually thought you'd leave well enough alone."

For the second time that day the Orc found a sword pressed against his throat. "A smart hunter knows when their compainion needs them." She hissed. "An experienced hunter would have sensed my approach, foolish Orc." he heard her growl. "Lulu! Kill the raptor." was her command, accompanied by the threatening sound of another bladed weapon being drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mystera's PoV)

I hissed as I moved, swinging my left hand around, slamming my dagger into the Orc's side. My sword arm coming forward to decapitate the foolish Orc. I turned to see that Lulu had indeed killed the raptor, tearing its throat out. "It looks like we'll be heading for Booty Bay in the morning. Sleep well Lulu." I whispered patting her on the head before leaving the stables and heading to my room in the inn for a little rest before morning.

(Warlock's PoV)

The day had started out good. The sun was shining, with not a cloud to be seen! So there was no need to worry about rain, or finding shelter from it. I protected my beautiful, yet unusal glowing red-green eyes from the sun, with my pale white hand.

I had always disliked Stranglethorn, for its raptors, monkeys, pirates, and how difficult it was to get to the herbs that only seem to want to grow around the dangers. However, it was beautiful and a good place to collect soul shards, amongst other things for those very same reasons.

I summoned my felsteed and after leaving Grom'gol Base Camp, I headed north into troll territories. That's when all of the trouble started. I only needed a couple more shards to fill my soul pouch and I had found some herbs I needed. The trouble showed up in the form of three very large trolls. I had missed seeing them and by then it was too late. Zag'nagma, my voidwalker, swiftly engaged them in battle.

I had placed a curse on them. 'That was sooo not a good idea.' I think to myself, after the fact. It only made them notice me. 'Crap.' I thought, as I turned and bolted for what I was hoping was a quick exit. Poor Zag was lost and I had three really pissed trolls after me.

As I ran, I reached into one of my pouches, and retrieved a handful of dice. I then focused my shadow bolt spell into the dice until they glowed. I stopped running just long enough to turn, and with a final word of magic, sent the shadow infused dice straight into one of the trolls. 'One down two to go.' I thought to myself, as I starting running again.

Unfortunatly, as far as luck goes, mine must of been bad that day. 'Stupid jungle!' was my only thought, as my face hit the ground. I turned to see what had tripped me, only to find my feet were tangled in a bunch of roots from the trees. 'Shoot, why me!?' my thoughts screamed. I quickly started to cast one of my fire spells, in an attempt to burn the vines away. I didn't get far before two very large shadows were standing over me. I looked up in time to see a fist swinging towards my head, then nothing but darkness.

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that my hands were numb. The second thing I noticed was that I was in a small cage. "Oh great, now whats going to happen to me?" I grumbled out loud. I wiggled around until I was sitting on my knees. 'A much better view.' I thought. That is, until I saw the hugh fire in the middle of the camp, and all of the trolls sitting around it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Mystera's PoV)

"Well, Lulu, here we are, in good old Stranglethorn! We'll be able to get plenty of skins and food here!" I chuckled, as I mounted up on my purple eelk. I gave a gentle tug on my eelks reins, and headed north along the road, avoiding certain areas and looking for a trail that would take me to the Savage Coast. It wasnt long before I veered off to the left, following a path leading, hopefully, to where I wanted to be. When Lulu and I reached the coast, I dismounted and let my eelk wander off. I slung my bow and arrows onto my back, made sure my dagger and sword were strapped to my hips, and my bags were in place. "Lets go hunting Lulu." I said as I waved her forward.

The sun was high over head, and I was just finishing skinning the tenth raptor that Lulu and I had taken down. My mail chest piece and leggings were splattered with blood and pieces of raptor flesh, and Lulu's purple fur was just as bad. We were going to need baths after this. As I finished packing the raptor skin, I noticed my bag was full, so I decided to do a little more exploring.

I had never finished exploring the coast yet and there was still plenty of day light. I let out a shrill whistle, and waited. In a few seconds, my eelk came thundering towards me, kicking up sand and, like always, skidded to a halt, scarcely five inches from stomping on me. I strapped my bags to the saddle and mounted up. "Come on Lulu, lets go find something fun to do." And off we went, heading farther north, along the coast.

(Warlock's PoV)

'They're going to eat me!' my mind screamed. Out loud I yelled, "You sick, disgusting, horrible freaken' trolls! If my hands were free you'd be the ones frying!" 'Damn stupid trolls!' my mind grumbled. Not a single one had even looked bothered by my outburst. So far, it looked like I was being ignored while the trolls were busy making the fire bigger and sharpening some very nasty looking axes. I needed a miracle to get out of this mess.

One of the trolls suddenly stood and headed straight for me, he was grinning. "So not good! Looks like I'm not getting that miracle." I whispered to myself. Then I heard what could only be described as a sickening splat and the troll heading for me fell forward landing on his own axe. There was an arrow sticking out of his back. My eyes widen when I saw a blur of purple launch itself at a startled troll. Then there was a rain of arrows, bring down several more trolls. Thats when I saw her, one of those Draenei. Her skin was blue, like the sky before a storm. She had short auburn hair and her horns were small and curled back along her head. She moved calmly, her aim never wavering. I hope she doesnt leave me here.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mystera's PoV)

As I rode north, I came upon some ruins that did not appear quite abandoned. I dismounted my eelk, and sent it away quietly so I could investigate. Lulu and I moved on silently through the rain forest. I could smell smoke. That is when I noticed the trolls just sitting around a large fire. 'That is not normal.' I thought. So I reached for my weapons and drew them out, and signaled for Lulu to be on guard. We then headed forward. As I came closer to the trolls, I suddenly heard someone scream and realized what the trolls were going to be doing. I sighed thinking that whoever just screamed was going to be killed, cooked, and then eatten. I simply could not let that happen.

I moved into a better position, where I could see a troll heading for a little cage with someone in it. With a well aimed shot from my bow, I sent an arrow through the trolls back, appearently piercing his lung in a way that he would no longer be a threat, and would slowly die. Before the troll even hit the ground, Lulu was already in motion. She attacked the closest troll to her, latching onto his throat. I than sent a volley of arrows into the group of trolls, striking many. It was so nice of them to be sitting so close to each other. I started walking into the area, continuing to shoot my arrows as I moved.

Then I caught movement to my right. "Fuck, I missed one!" I swore. I dropped my bow ducking under the trolls' axe, while in the same motion I pulled my dagger out, thrusting it into the trolls stomach. He stumbled back, giving me enough time to pull my sword out. I moved, swinging my sword up and succusfully blocking the trolls' attack. Shifting to my left, I swung my sword back down, making the troll move to block. I moved forward swiftly, grabbing my dagger, which was still in the trolls' gut. With a quick twist of my wrist, my dagger sliced farther across his stomach before I pulled it out. Now that I had both of my weapons, and with the troll bleeding fiercely, I quickly moved to end his life. My sword flashed in the sun as I swung, aiming for his head.

The damned troll had ducked, but had not moved in time to avoid my dagger. I could feel the blade slice into the trolls shoulder and neck. I had unbalanced him giving me the opportunity to thrust my sword all the way through his chest. With my sword still embedded in the troll, I ripped the blade to the left, slicing his chest in half. I did not watch as the troll fell dead, instead, turning to fight another. I glanced over to check on Lulu, seeing she was fine and had taken out two more trolls. I finished off the second troll and noticed there were no more to kill. 'Ah, what a pity.' I thought. I sheathed my weapons, and retrieved my bow from where I had dropped it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Mystera's PoV)

I went to the troll I had first killed, looking for the keys to the cage. Finding them I turned and headed for the cage. In it, was a very pale skinned Blood Elf. Her face was framed by chin length, silvery-white hair. As I got closer I could see that the back was shorter. Her irises were red, while her pupils were the same glowing green as most Blood Elves, making her pale skin glow. Unusal, considering most Blood Elves only had the glowing green, without appearing to have irises or pupils at all. "So, Blood Elf, what's your name? And how the hell did you get in here?" I asked, a smile spreading across my lips, while I unlocked her prison.

(Warlock's PoV)

I couldn't believe it! The hunter and her pet had taken all the trolls out, granted there weren't many, but still I was shocked. And now she was actually setting me free, and speaking to me in Orcish. 'Oh yeah, she asked me something! Now what was it? Right my name!' I thought to myself. "Salix Alba Willow." I answered. "And as for how I got here? Well, I was collecting soul shards and herbs, and stumbled across a few trolls that didn't agree with that. What's your name?" I quickly asked.

"Oh." she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Mystera and this blood soaked, matted mess of a hyena is Lulu. Here let me get your hands untied." I turned my back towards the Draenei, though I wasn't sure if I should trust her. She was, after all, part of the alliance and I was a part of the Horde. She had removed her dagger and quickly sliced the ropes binding my hands together. The pain was horrible once the blood started flowing into my fingers again. Then she spoke, "I can help you get back to Grom'gol if you want. I'm heading for Booty Bay. I need to get the skins I collected cleaned, and I need more arrows." I didnt need to think long about my answer. She hadn't killed me on the spot, so it was not likely she would later. "I would like to travel with you to Booty Bay." was my reply.

(Mystera's PoV)

I looked at the tiny blood elf surprised, "You _want_ to travel with me all the way to Booty Bay!?" "Yes, if thats okay." she replied. "Sure, it was just odd. Not that I have ever been one to do things like everyone else." I let out a small laugh with a little snort to it. "In fact, I would like it if you would travel with me. I have been searching for a travel companion." I actually felt shy about asking her that. She was after all a blood elf. "Really? Don't you think that would upset a lot of people?" Salix asked, her head tilted to the side, watching me. "Actually, I am sure it will, but I tend to not care what others think."

And with that, I whistled once again for my eelk, who approached me in her normal, excited fashion. I turned to see Salix summoning something. When her felsteed appeared, I snorted. "Isnt that cheating? Do you even have to feed those things?" She laughed quietly, "No, they dont really eat much, not that I know of anyways." I shook my head, as we mounted up, and headed for Booty Bay. I was thinking things were going to be really interesting with Salix around. I just hoped Lulu would not torment any of her demon summons. That would turn out really bad.


	7. Chapter 7

(Mystera's PoV)

The stars were just starting to show in the sky when we entered Booty Bay. We headed for the inn, the brusiers being the only ones out at the moment. We dismounted, and I handed the reins over the the stablemaster, along with instructions on Lulu's care. Salix simple spoke a few words, and her demon horse vanished. She gave me a tired grin and said, "Its cheaper not having to pay for a stall!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at her,at which she started to laugh, causing me to laugh as well.

We were still giggling as we walked into the inn. However, when everyone turned to look at us, we stopped. Salix shied away from the crowded area and quickly payed for a room. I let out a small snort and moved towards the innkeeper, getting my own room for the night. I turned to Salix and asked, "You want to meet me down here for some food before retiring for the evening?" She looked around the crowded room, and than back at me. She was hesitant about answering so I asked, "Are you scared to be around all of these people?" Her eyes widen and she took a deep breath, then whispered "Yes, I get really nervous around so many people." I smiled at this and nodded, "No problem, I am like that too. I will have the food sent up to my room. You can join me there." I gave her my room number and turned back to the innkeeper giving him some extra money, to have some food sent to my room.

Once I reached my room, I removed my armor, setting it down by the bed. I had asked for a bowl of water to bring with me, which I used to clean the blood from my body. With the remaining water, I went about cleaning my armor, until a knock sounded form my door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "Your food." came the loud, but calm voice. I got up and opened the door. The goblin pushed his way into the room and set the food down on the table, then left. Salix had just reached my door when the goblin was walking out, and I saw her there, so I waved her in. "Hey there! You ready to eat?" She nodded and sat down next to me, dishing up some food. We ate in silence, neither of us seemingly up for talking while we ate.

(Salix's PoV)

'Damn that was a long ride. All I want now is to wash up and get some food.' I noticed Mystera looked just as tired as I felt. When we got to the inn, I listened to Mystera telling the stablemaster to give Lulu a bath and an extra helping of food. I gave her a tired smile as I sent my felsteed away, "It's cheaper not have to pay for a stall!" She stuck her tongue at me. I couldn't help but start laughing at her causing her to laugh as well. As we entered the inn, it was like everyone just stopped talking and stared at us. Having everyone suddenly paying attention to Mystera and myself was unnerving. I quickly headed for the innkeeper, the sooner I can get a room the sooner I can get away from everyone. I heard Mystera sigh in irration, I wasn't sure if it was because of me or all the attention. After we had spoken, I quickly left for my room. At least I wouldn't have to eat around so many people.

When I got to my room I checked to see if there was water to wash with. Finding there was, I stripped from my clothes. I used a small Immolate spell to heat the water, that I then used to clean off the dirt and sweat from my body. I then got dressed in fresh clothes that I had stored in one of my bags. I was just reaching for my door when I heard someone yell out in a calm voice, something about food. 'I hope that's the food Mystera ordered.' I thought as I opened my door. I left my room, making sure I locked the door and headed for Mystera's room. I was just going to knock when the door opened and a goblin came out. Mystera simply waved at me so I entered her room. When I was through the door, I closed it behind me. As I approached her, she asked if I was ready to eat, I nodded vigorously. Hell, I was straving enough to eat just about anything and everything. I quickly helped myself to the food, and happly chewed away. She didnt seem inclined to talk any more than I was. That was fine since I was just as happy to remain silent for now.


	8. Chapter 8

(3rd PoV)  
The meal passed in silence, and when they were completely full, both had decided sleep was next on the agenda. Mystera asked Salix to meet her in the hall in the morning, because she might have a job lined up for them. Salix had nodded and headed for her room. As exhaustion took over, they both slept soundly.

Mystera awoke to the morning light filtering through her windows. She got up and stretched, then went about getting dressed. After checking to make sure she had everything, she headed out. Salix was no where to be seen, when Mystera left her room. So she wandered over to her room door and banged on it. "Hey! You alive in there?" Mystera shouted, pressing her ear against the door.

Salix opened her eyes to bright light shinning into her room, and someone knocking loudly on her door. She groaned and rolled out of bed, "Yeah! Give me a minute!" she yelled back hoarsely. Grumbling to herself, "didn't expect to have to be up so early." Ten minutes later, Salix was dressed and headed for the door. She opened it to find Mystera pacing back and forth.

Mystera stopped moving and looked over to the warlock, her eyes widened slightly, and said, "Wow, you look like hell! Do you always look like that in the mornings?" Salix glared at Mystera, "No, only when I'm forced to get up at this horrendously early hour." Mystera snorted at that, shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and asked Salix to follow her.

They headed down to the main room at the inn. Mystera headed straight for a really grumpy looking goblin. When they stopped in front of him, he gave the two a good hard look, "What can I do for you?"

"Names Mystera and this is Salix. I spoke to you early yesterday." replied Mystera.  
"Ah yes. I'm First Mate Crazz. What I need you to do is scout out a cove, just north of Booty Bay, along the Savage Coast. Think you can handle that?" he grumbled.  
Nodding in agreement Mystera turned towards Salix, "Are you ready?" Salix nodded answering as she turned, "I'll need to summon my voidwalker when we get there." The girls didn't get to the door before they were pushed rudely out of the way by a Night Elf. Mystera turned around to yell at the male, only to see him pick up Crazz by the neck. "Where's my sister, Crazz?" "I don't know what you're talking about!" squawked Crazz. "Put me down, before you regret your actions!"  
Before anyone else had time to react, Mystera had stepped next to the Night Elf. Touching his arm, she gently spoke, "It would be a good idea to put him down. Tell me what is wrong?" The Night Elf turned to look at Mystera, "Why do you care?" he hissed. "Because I have an older brother I have not seen in many years. Please, this will not help to find your sister." Mystera said calmly.  
The night elf closed his eyes and simple dropped Crazz, a satisfied smile showing upon hearing the goblin hit the floor. "Good! Now, how about we start with names? I am Mystera. And you are?"


	9. Chapter 9

(3rd PoV)

"Anharu," whispered the Night Elf.  
"Now could you please, calmly, explain what happened to your sister?" asked Mystera.  
"Her names Wisp, and she told me about a scouting job that this goblin gave her. That was two days ago! I have not seen her since then."  
"Ummm, Mystera, isn't that what we were going to be doing?" asked Salix drawing attention to herself.  
"Salix, I did not know you knew how to speak common. And yes that is exactly what we were going to be doing." answered Mystera.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." grinned Salix.  
Anharu was starring in surprise, disgust, and mistrust at Salix. "You _know_ this female, Mystera?" he asked, pointing to Salix in disbelief.  
"Yes I do. Her name is Salix. And she will be traveling with me. Now do you want help finding your sister or not?" Mystera replied, anger making her words sound harsh.  
Anharu looked back and forth between Mystera and Salix. "Just keep her away from me, and we should do just fine." And with that he turned and headed out the door. Leaving Mystera and Salix to have to scramble out the door to catch-up with him. "Hey, Anharu, wait. I have to get my pet and mount from the stables." shouted Mystera. She saw him give a simple nod and turned to head for the stables.

(Salix's PoV)  
I couldn't believe it when I saw Mystera walk over the the Night Elf. To hear the pain in his voice as he talked about how his sister was missing was kind of sad. For a Night Elf he wasn't bad looking with his midnight blue skin and equally dark long hair. His eyes were the same glowing silver-white that most Night Elves eyes are. He carried two wicked looking daggers on his sides. I'm thinking considering his slim frame that he's a rogue, but I wasn't going to ask. Of course when he found out that I was friends with Mystera, it was pretty funny how surprised he looked. His cuteness vanished however, when he opened his mouth with such venom towards me.

(Mystera's PoV)  
'What have I gotten myself into now?' _Sigh._ 'Lets hope Anharu doesn't do anyting stupid towards Salix. I would hate to have to hurt him.' _Groan_. 'Lulu is not going to like this. Oh well, its only for a day or two until we can find Anharu's sister. When I had yelled at him that I needed to get my pet and mount it was kind of odd to see him head that way.' Mystera thought to herself.

At the stables the stablemaster had already retrieved Anharu's Striped Frostsaber. Then he saw me and practical tripped over himself. 'Geeze, I wonder whats wrong with him?' I thought. We all heard a loud crash followed by a sharp bark and snarl before a large purple flash came bolting out. I found myself landing hard on my backside. "Okay Lulu! Sheesh, what did you do?" I asked between laughs.

I looked up to see the goblin coming out with my eelk, mumbling under his breath. "I'm sorry if Lulu gave you any trouble." The goblin growled low and hissed out, "Don't ever bring that thing back to my stables." I groaned out loud, and simple nodded to the stablemaster. Thats when Lulu noticed Anharu, and chaos followed.


	10. Chapter 10

the stuff in italics is when '_Lulu_' and "_Mystera"_ talk to each other with their minds.

(3rd PoV)  
Lulu headed straight for Anharu with the full intent on killing. "Lulu! Stop! He is not an enemy!" shouted Mystera. Salix was doubled over laughing, as she watched. Anharu's eyes had widen before quickly vanishing hoping to get away. He may have bought himself a few minutes before Lulu's nose picked up his scent and she turned, fangs bared ready to bite.

Mystera tackled Lulu to the ground, wrapping her hands around Lulu's muzzle. "Naughty, hyena," scolded Mystera. "He is not an enemy. We are going to help him find his sister. Now behave." Lulu looked at Mystera and with their special bond spoke.

_'You trust this thing?' _

_"No, not really, but I know what its like to lose a sibling, or have you forgotten?" _answered Mystera.

Lulu looked down, _'Forgive me.' _

_"Shh...its okay, but you need to be more careful and not attack like that." _Lulu nodded, and Mystera let her go as she stood.

"I'm sorry about that Anharu. Lulu will not bother you again." said Mystera.  
"Why the hell did she attack me? And what do you find so funny Blood Elf?" growled Anharu.  
This only made Salix laugh harder and in between breaths she answered. "I thought it was rather nice of Lulu to put you in your proper place."  
Mystera shook her head, "Lulu and I have had some bad encounters with the male gender. It's not just you. And the only reason she attacked you was because she could smell you on me for when I touched you. And Salix that wasn't very nice."  
_'I don't know' _Lulu's voice sounded in Mystera's head. _'I kind of thought it was a good point.' "Don't you start, Lulu."_ chuckled Mystera.

Anharu glared at them all and mounted his frostsabre for the second time. "Are we going or what?" Salix starting snickering as she summoned her felsteed, and Mystera just rolled her eyes as she mounted on her eelk. Once Salix was ready, Mystera headed for the tunnel out of Booty Bay. Upon entering Stranglethorn, the small group turned west so they could follow the coast until the found the cove. After an hour of riding in silence, Lulu gave a small warning growl. Mystera stopped, Salix and Anharu coming up next to her.

"What do you sense, Mystera?" asked Salix.  
Mystera tilted her head back, closing her eyes, she reached out with her senses. "A small group of humans, maybe only about ten."  
"Can you tell if my sister is among them?" asked Anharu.  
"No, I could not sense her presence." answered Mystera.

They dismounted, gathered their weapons and waited for Salix to summon one of her demons. Her voidwalker soon appeared and Lulu began growling low again. Anhaur snorted, "At least she doesn't like demons. Maybe she'll leave me alone." "Don't get your hopes up, Anharu." snickered Mystera. "Quiet now Lulu, we have work to do."  
As they moved forward, Salix's void traveled closer to Anharu setting off an argument. "Will you keep that thing away from me?" growled Anharu. Salix turned to look, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh! So sorry. I didn't even noticed he wasn't right next me. I'll try to pay better attention."  
Mystera shook her head, after seeing the not so innocent smile Salix gave. Lulu gave a small growl like laugh before darting forward to scout the area.


	11. Chapter 11

(3rd PoV)

The small group moved silently until they could see the pirates. Some were sitting around a small campfire, while others were unloading small boats. Mystera turned to Salix, "Do you think you can get the attention of those three by that boat?" Salix looked at Mystera, "What! Why me, why don't you shoot them?" "I was hoping to bring them here and not attract all of them at once." replied Mystera. Salix grumbled a few words in Orcish as she moved into a better position. Reaching into her pouch for a couple of dice, she infused them quickly and sent them flying.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Anharu.  
"A shadowbolt." replied Salix  
"Not likely! What did you grab?" growled Anharu as he started reaching for Salix's bag. She slapped his hands away, which brought her voidwalker forward, "If you must know, I use dice and my shadowbolt to make a kind of weapon." hissed Salix.  
Mystera closed her eye, and mentally sent Lulu to attack. As she opened her eyes she slowly and with deadly calm spoke. "Enough, thanks to your shouting match we have more trouble than we needed. You, rogue, move it. Vanish and take out one without killing. We need someone to question. Salix send in your void on the group coming to the right. And curse them quickly."

Both Anharu and Salix stopped bickering and looked over to the approaching humans. Salix was quick to follow Mystera's orders. Anharu however, "Did you just tell me what to do?"  
"Yes, and if you don't get moving, I'm going to shoot you. Now Move It." shouted Mystera.  
Salix snickered as Anharu paled, before moving away and fading into the shadows.

(Salix's PoV)  
I couldn't believe it when that stupid rogue tried to take my dice pouch. I had been ready to curse him into mush if it hadn't been for Mystera yelling at us. I didn't even stop to think about her orders, I just followed them. Now, seeing all of the pirates coming was a little unnerving, but I quickly sent curse after curse, followed by my Rain of Fire spell, focusing only on the humans that my void was fighting. I was afraid of hitting Lulu, otherwise. I glanced over and saw Mystera calmly shooting her arrows. 'How can she do that.' Then I heard her, "Use that fire storm of yours again. And don't worry about Lulu, she'll herd them into it."  
"But aren't you worried about her getting hurt and what about Anharu?.. Not that I care about the rogue!" I quickly added. I heard Mystera chuckle, "Lulu will be fine, and that rogue did as he was told. He's watching his prisoner, we just need to finish here. I'm trying to group the pirates together. My volley, plus that firestorm of yours should end this fight quickly." I nodded at her and with a command to Zag'nagma, we worked quickly to bring the pirates together.


	12. Chapter 12

(Mystera's PoV)  
As soon as I sensed Anharu out of danger and with a prisoner, I told Salix what was needed to end the battle. When Lulu and the void had the pirates close enough, I called, "Now, Salix!" She nodded and finished her spell, raising her arms up as fire balls came down, and mixed into that were my arrows. I grinned as Lulu came back to me, reaching down I petted her head, _"Job well done, Lulu." 'Thanks, I think I might like having that blue thing around.' _I started laughing out loud as we walked toward the dead. Salix looked at me, "What's so funny?" she asked. I looked at her still smiling, "Lulu has taken a liking to your void. By the way what's its name?" "Zag'nagma, but you can call him Zag. I do all the time." she answered.  
I nodded and we checked to make sure the pirates were all dead. That's when Anharu came out of hiding, pushing, what looked like a young human in front of him. He looked at me and asked, "Well what now, oh mighty leader?" I growled at the smirk he had on his face, "Careful rogue, or I'll let Lulu use you for a chew toy." With that, Lulu took a couple of steps towards him. In a instant, Anharu's eyes had widened and his face paled considerably. I heard Salix snicker beside me. "Let's go over by the fire and have ourselves a nice little chat shall we?" I said as I pointed for everyone to go and sit.

(3rd PoV)  
It only took half an hour before they learned what was needed. Even finding the map and attack plans where the boy had said they would be. The group also learned that a Night Elf girl had been captured and taken to one of their ships.

"Well, thats just great. We might as well report back to Crazz." Mystera said as she stood and stretched.  
"What about him?" asked Anharu.  
Mystera shrugged, "Don't really care."  
Salix's eyes widened, "You're just going to kill him? He has been very cooperative. We could just let him go."  
"And have him tell the rest about what happened. They could kill my sister then just because!" shouted Anharu.  
"I'm sorry, Salix, but I agree with Anharu." sighed Mystera.

Mystera turned around calling to her eelk. Salix took a few steps away from everyone and began to summon her felsteed. Anharu reached for his dagger, slitting the pirates throat, before the pirate could even move. He wiped his dagger clean, sheathed it and called his frostsabre to him. Once they were all mounted and ready, they headed back to Booty Bay. It was late in the day when the group returned, tired and hungry. They headed for the stables to hand over their mounts. Lulu stayed with Mystera this time.

They headed for the inn to give Crazz the information they had. Mystera was the one to approach Crazz. "We got the information you were wanting." Crazz looked at Mystera, "Oh yeah, I remember you! Back from scouting already?" Mystera snorted, "Yes, here." she handed Crazz the map and paper." It only took a little persuasion to get these."  
Crazz took them from Mystera and began to look them over. "Shiver me timber's! So the Bloodsail Buccaneers are planning some sort of attack on Booty Bay. Boot Bay will always be run by the Blackwater Raiders! This is bigger than I thought. Report what you've learned to Fleet Master Seahorn at once! Bloodsaid Buccaneers attacking Booty Bay? They might as well throw themselves off the Overlook Cliffs. Withal, by bringing me this information, you have done my fleet of swashbucklers a great service. The Blackwater Raiders thank you."  
Mystera nodded and turned towards the others. "I'll go find the Fleetmaster. Why don't you two get something to eat and some rest. I'll let you know what we'll need to do when I get back. "Salix sighed with relief, "I thought I wasn't going to get to eat before we left again." Anharu simple glared, "Hurry back, times wasting as is." Mystera bristled at this, and with an irritated flick of her tail, left the inn to find Fleet Master Seahorn.


	13. Chapter 13

(Mystera's PoV)  
I walked away from my friends. Of course, I couldn't really call that annoying Night Elf a friend. He was just so irrating. I should have let Lulu take a chunk of leg off or something. Lulu, following closely behind me, could sense my irration.

_'Would you like me to do some damage to the male?' _asked Lulu. I turned to her and shook my head no, telling her, _'It wouldnt do any good . He would only complain more.'_ Lulu grumbled at this, _'We could always hope that Salix kills him.' _I snickered at this, _'For shame Lulu. Thinking like that. Come on. The sooner we locate Seahorn the better.' _

We finally found him. The goblin forgot to mention that the guy was a Tauren. Lulu and I had been looking for another goblin. Crazz probable did it on purpose. As I approached I called out, "Fleetmaster Seahorn, I am Mystera. First Mate Crazz sent me to find you." He turned to look at me. I could tell he was trying to decide if I was worth his time.

"Ah yes, Mystera. Crazz speaks highly of your dedication to the Blackwater Raiders. I am going to trust you with a mission of extreme importance to the fleet. Infiltrate the so-called southern command post of the Bloodsail Buccaneers have established on the Wild Shore. Raid the encampment, and bring me their charts along with their written orders. We shall see exactly what these scum are up to."

I just stared at him as if he was crazy. I then noticed he was waiting for me to respond. "Ah, thats sounds interesting." He snorted, "Don't think you can handle it?" "Oh, I can handle the job. It was just a surprise. Give me a day, and my companions and I will be back with the stuff you want." I replied a little defensively. So with a nod, Lulu and I left to return to Salix and Anharu.


	14. Chapter 14

(Salix's PoV)  
I groaned when I realized that Anharu wasn't going to leave. So I was stuck eatting my meal with him. I sure hope Mystera doesn't take too long. Zag'nagma stood silently behind me at first. Then Anharu started complaning about him. _'Mistress' _Zag hissed in demonic. _'Would you like me to remove the offensive Night Elf?' _ I started laughing which made Anharu glare at me. _'No,' _I shook my head. _I I don't think Mystera would be very happy about that.' _I replyed in demonic. Anharu started growling, "What the hell are you two whispering about?" I opened my eyes wide, giving him the most innocent look I could and replied, "Oh, nothing. My void only asked how we could eat such disgusting looking food." He snorted at my answer, giving me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me. I just smiled sweetly at him and continued to eat.

After several more minutes of silence and after finishing eatting, I watched Anharu pull out one of his daggers and began to clean it. "Do you mind not doing that here?" I said. He looked up at me and smiled smugly, "Nope, dont mind. Why is it bothing you?" I narrowed my eyes in irratation, no way was I going to admit to that. The damn bastard knew it was bothering me so I answered, "Nope not at all. I was just thinking about the others around." The look he gave me for his defeat was hateful.

He put his dagger away since I had ruined his fun. 'Score one point for me!' I thought, a slow smile forming on my lips. Even Zag' was chuckling behind me, which brought Anharu's attention back to him. "Why do you keep those things around you?" he asked. I tilted my head to the left looking at him. I smiled mischievously and asked, "Why? Does it bother you that my void is around? Afraid of a little demon?"

With that said, I had silently commanded Zag' to move closer to Anharu's side of the table. This made Anharu growl out, "No it doesn't bother me." Then he moved, pulling his daggers out and quickly facing my void, and said, "Keep that thing away from me." I started laughing, "I'm thinking you just proved my void bothers you." Anharu's eyes had a dark glow to them as he turn towards me. 'Uh oh! I just might have over done it!' I thought. But just then I saw Mystera walk in. 'Hurray, saved for now!' I cheered silently.


	15. Chapter 15

(3rd PoV)  
Just as Anharu was going to make a lunge for Salix, Mystera walked into the inn. Lulu seeing what was happening before Mystera had, sprinted in front of Salix. The bruisers were also moving to stop the fight and the inn had gone deathly quiet. Mystera looked around slightly confused until she saw Salix and Anharu. She rolled her eyes and quickly came forward, placing herself between them. "Sop this at once. Are you two trying to get us kicked out of the inn?" shouted Mystera. "I haven't even eatten yet. So could you two sit down and behave?" Anharu looked at Mystera with disgust. "Are you serious? That _thing_ was going to attack me and you're worried about your stomach!?"  
"Ah, yeah, pretty much. But I didn't see anyone attacking. Only you waving your daggers around." replied Mystera. Barely concealed chuckles could be heard from the others in the inn. Even the brusiers had returned to their spots when it looked like everything was going to be fine. Mystera sat down, as did Salix, "Salix perhaps it would be best if Zag stayed closer to you? Anharu seems to spook easily." Salix grinned at Mystera's comment and motioned for Zag to come back to her. Anharu's face had turned a deeper shade of blue in his anger. "I do **not** spook easy! She had commanded that thing to attack me!"

Mystera simply shrugged and ordered some food. "I do not care right now Anharu. Anyways heres what we need to do. Find the Bloodsails encampment on the Wild Shore, raid it, steal some charts and orders, kill as many as we can and then return here. I say we rest tonight and leave early in the morning." "No we should leave now, travel until we find the base, then make camp and attack at dawn." said Anharu irratiable as Mystera's food arrived and she started eatting slowly. "Umm, wouldn't it be better to rest now, travel during the day and attack them at night?" asked Salix.  
Anharu snorted, "Try not to think warlock, you might hurt yourself! You only want to attack at night to keep yourself safe, plus your just trying to agree with Mystera." "Speaking of which, that makes two votes for resting now and leaving in the morning. So get some rest Anharu and be ready at dawn. Oh and do not do anything stupid, like leaving now. You'd only get killed." said Mystera, chuckling when she saw Anharu about to reply. "Go to bed Anharu. Come on Lulu! Lets get some sleep. You should head to bed too Salix." said Mystera as she finished her meal.  
Salix nodded and stood to leave giving Anharu a smug smile, before leaving the table and heading up the stairs. Mystera and Anharu both left the table together, just before reaching the stairs Anharu grabbed Mystera's arm. "Why do you allow a member of the horde to remain around you? Thay can not be trusted!" "I trust no one that is not blood related to me. I do trust those who value their life enough not to cause me trouble. And right now you are coming close to losing your life if you do not let me go." hissed Mystera, Lulu growling low behind Anharu. He quickly released her arm and stepped away from Mystera. "Now get some sleep Anharu. It will help some and trust me, we will find your sister."  
He simply glared at her and grumbled as he walked away. He entered his room, removing his clothes as he headed for the bed. As he fell asleep, he was thinking of ways to get rid of the warlock or make her pay for the embarrassment she had caused him. Salix had showered and was already asleep. Mystera only prayed that they would make it through all of this alive as she fell asleep for the night.


End file.
